The Start of Something New
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: This is based on the T/V Series Marvel Agents of SHIELD, and I wanted to delve into the relationship between AC and Skye. So have a read about it and leave a review of what you think. I hope to god that this is the right decision that I am making and this isn't the Coulson that everyone knew and worked with, Skye thought to herself (just a brief snippet in the story.)


**A/N **

**_This is a one shot because I certainly have a track record with not finishing stories because I tend to get overwhelmed with stuff that's happening. I've also just saw Marvel's Agents of Shield and I loved the chemistry that's happening between Agent AC (as Skye loves to say) and Skye. Some people see their relationship of that as a "father figure and daughter" but I believe that this relationship can be explored (and that I just don't like clichés where Skye gets together with Agent Ward, I'd like to think that Agent Ward and Agent May might have a chance..."Might" being the keyword here). Another thing I need to add is I've left writing for quite a while so it may be really bad but I will leave that up to the readers decision to review it, please be as honest as possible lol._**

Agent Coulson looked at Skye; she betrayed his trust and the trust of her teammates. Agents Ward and May had told him bringing her in was a big mistake and after the events of what had happened today proved to him that he had made a grave error but it also helped in containing the damage thanks to her 'friend' and her intervention. She had been keeping a big secret and he had to find out what it was. He decided that he needed to turn back into the old him to find out what she was hiding and find out he did. Skye was tearing up as she told him what she was actually hiding and that was to find the identity of her parents whose only lead was a document that was redacted by SHIELD.

"You might not like what you find" Coulson said looking at her. "Can't be worse than what I've imagined." She told him back, her eyes filled with tears. Deep down Coulson wanted to give her that second chance like what he gave to Amadour but he had to make the call and gave her a box. Skye knew what was inside and by accepting it she knew that it was over between her, SHIELD and the only trace that could have lead her to her parents. She put the bracelet on and she cried in Coulson's room, hugging herself.

Coulson saw and he didn't like it, what pain he had caused Skye to be in, causing her to cry in his office. "You did it Coulson, you really did it. You made her cry and to boot inside your office which has your bed." Coulson thought to himself and he rolled his eyes. He decided that he needed a drink down in the bar, and slowly made his way. He saw that there was no one else there, save for two glasses and a bottle left on the counter.

Coulson sighed "At least they could have put the glasses away and had the decency to use the coaster. Fury will be mad if he found scratches on the bar." Coulson picked up a new glass and poured himself a drink. As he drank down the scotch, he just couldn't let his mind wander back to the scene that had just happened in his office. Skye was an outstanding woman, clever with her mind and her way of thinking was outside of the box. He just didn't know what secrets she held, to be fair everyone keeps their own dark secret. He wouldn't allow himself to believe it but he was starting to fall for the young hacker, and he knew the other male members of his team were too. He drowned that thought with another gulp of scotch; he shouldn't even entertain the thought of himself and Skye being in a romantic relationship.

Coulson decided that he had enough and put the glasses and bottle of scotch away. He looked around and everyone was sound asleep, even May. She was usually behind the sticks of The Bus but it seemed like today took a toll on her too. He made his way to his office, and he stopped dead in his tracks at the door. He saw Skye sleeping curled up in his chair, tears glistened her face. She must have cried herself to sleep. Seeing that he couldn't carry her down cause of the staircase being too narrow he decided that she should let her sleep in his bed. He carefully picked her up from his chair, and Skye immediately put her hands around Coulson's neck and snuggled into his neck. Coulson looked at the woman in her arms, and the last time he had this physical contact with a woman was before the battle of New York where he had supposedly died.

He laid Skye gently on his bed and carefully detached her arms from him. She grunted and her hands were groping around his bed, as if trying to find something and she found a pillow and hugged it tight to her chest. Coulson smirked and let out a snicker, even when she is asleep she acts all cute and innocent. He looked at her for a while and decided to take of his jacket; it was starting to get stuffy in his room. He sat back down and looked at Skye's sleeping form, and his mind wandered back to that day when he got stabbed by Loki. He should have died that day but he didn't, he knew that it must have been a miracle for him to survive but that kind of wound was fatal, even he knew that. He decided that thinking about the past was all irrelevant now and decided to start on some paperwork to get his minds off things.

It was close to three am now, and Coulson was still doing paperwork when he heard rustling from his bed. He peered over his screen to find out that Skye had woken up. She still looked groggy and was rubbing her eyes. Coulson didn't fail to notice that her shirt rode up her stomach and showed of her abs as she did it. Coulson let out a cough to know that he was there and Skye who was oblivious to it now had her eyes wide opened and was looking around and their eyes connected. She was shocked to see Coulson there and in a panic threw the pillows on the bed at him.

Coulson easily dodged the pillows and made his way to the bed, Skye was awake but still not awake to realize that she was in his bed and not hers. She raised the blanket all the way to cover her body leaving just her eyes visible. Coulson found this act funny and smirked while he sat down at the edge of the bed. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did today but please don't kill me in bed and then dispose my body in the garbage chute." Skye said as she closed her eyes. She knew that Coulson was a trained killer and she didn't know cold too, to kill someone in their bed as they slept. Was he not afraid that he'll wake the others; she now closed her eyes tight in anticipation of what was to become of her, she envisioned herself on the news, unknown Jane Doe found dead in a garbage dump.

She shivered at the thought and a few moments passed and nothing. She was still alive and there was no sound so she decided to open one of her eyes, and saw that Coulson was looking at her from the edge of the bed, his face unreadable like always. "Isn't this the part where you kill me with a silenced pistol or maybe even tranq me and leave me for dead in some unknown place in the woods or whatever you SHIELD agents do."

Coulson laughed and that made Skye more scared, Coulson rarely laughs and this made her more terrified. "You think I'm here to kill you Skye?" Coulson asked, Skye just nodded her head "Well you might be right but that'll leave a pile of mess and blood on my bed and I just changed the sheets." Coulson pointed out and Skye now looked confused. "_His bed? Is he delirious or something? This is my bed" _Skye looked around her surroundings for the first time and her eyes widened in shock "_Omg! This isn't my bunk….OMG this is Coulson's bed! Why am I doing in his bed!" _Skye was now blushing furiously beneath the cover of the sheets. She must have looked real stupid at that moment and Coulson moved to the side of the bed and sat down, his back to her.

"You didn't leave my room after I gave you that box. You cried yourself to sleep Skye and Instead of waking you up, I carried you to the bed" Skye blushed as he said it "You looked really peaceful when you're sleeping and I couldn't bear to wake you up after what I did to you." He was now looking at her, his back still to her, "You did deserve it though but I did not want you to go through anymore emotional roller coasters in one night." She stuck out her tongue at him; Coulson grinned at her and turned his body to face her. He looked at Skye, his eyes cold met hers; warm and gentle, the complete opposite of him. "You are a remarkable young woman, beautiful and smart beyond your age but naïve a bit when it comes to certain stuff but that naivety of yours is your strong point. It means you still have a lot to learn and be even better in the future." Skye smiled a bit when hearing this and it pained her that she had caused him soo much trouble in just a short amount of time. She felt bad that her time is coming to an end and that she won't be here anymore with the team, and with him.

She felt something for Agent Coulson, she wouldn't admit it openly though otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it from the rest, she did like Agent Ward but he was more of the brotherly kind of love not the romantic one. Agent Fizz was more into Agent Simmons so she was safe there, but Agent Coulson was different. She was somehow attracted to his cold demeanour and the way he brought himself, ever since she first laid her eyes on him when he opened the door of her van. It felt like someone was finally there to take care of her and to guide her to be the woman she knew she could be. Her attraction for Agent Coulson got stronger when he showed Amadour compassion and a second chance. No one else at that time would have given her that chance, but he did.

She smiled to herself, blushing under the covers hoping that Agent Coulson wouldn't see her in the state she was. She was falling for him but she just couldn't show it or even if she did, she wouldn't know whether he would respond to it the same as her. She knew that SHIELD Agents viewed relationships as kind of taboo because of the dangers it brings to themselves as well as their partners. Skye was brought to her senses because Coulson just shifted his weight and got up from the bed. Skye felt a bit sad at the lost of the warmth and closeness that was there just now. Coulson loosened his neck tie and looked at her "Skye, that bracelet you have on your wrist is going to limit your hacking abilities for a while and that makes you a liability and furthermore the team and I still have yet to come up with a proper punishment for what you did. So I can't make that decision without them but the final say is still mine to give." She nodded her head understanding what was said.

"Skye look at me" she looked up to him from the bed and saw something that she never saw before, Coulson's eyes which were usually cold and unreadable, looked somewhat sad "I know what you did what you had to, and I know that it might not have been the real reason why you joined us but to let a woman of your talents just walk away just doesn't sit right with me so I am going to convince the others that you should stay with the team for the time being and besides you can't do anything with that bracelet on so it serves as a win – win situation where we get to keep you and still utilize that head of yours and still be able to keep track on you." Coulson said as he put his hands in his pockets smiling as he did. Skye was now off the bed and running towards Coulson and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that surprised Coulson. Coulson put a hand to his cheek and looked at the lady girl that still had her arms around him. "You didn't put any poison on your lips that I wasn't aware of did you?" Coulson asked and that earned him a smack to the chest from Skye. "No dummy, why would I? I'm not that skilled enough yet but that does give me an idea the next time" Skye said and smiled as she put her head on Coulson's Shoulders. Coulson just smirked and he liked the feeling of having her arms around him.

"Skye, I'm giving you this final chance. Remember what I told you when I sat with you in the van? That I should give people another chance too?" She just hugged him tighter, as if telling him yes "If you should ever go behind our backs again and do that again, I can't promise you what will happen but I will know if you do, just don't screw this up." Coulson said and wrapped his arms around her.

_I hope to god that this is the right decision that I am making but if she does cross that line again, I will have to put her down myself but we will cross that bridge when we get to it, together I hope. Coulson thought to himself as he hugged the young hacker in his arms. This was the start of something new between them but it was a start._

_This isn't the Coulson that everyone knew and worked with, Skye thought to herself, this was a different man that she was hugging and something about him was different and what did he mean by don't screw this up? She definitely won't screw it up being this as her final chance. She just stood there hugging the man she was falling for and hoping that he was for her as well. _


End file.
